


[Artwork] Terra Incognita

by wallflowering



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them have always been more effective together than apart.</p>
<p>Companion art (2 banners: 500x500, 7 chapter headers: 500x150, 2 icons: 100x100) for the <b>Lewis (TV)</b> fic "Terra Incognita" by <b>wendymr</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Artwork] Terra Incognita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Terra Incognita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760904) by [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr). 



> This fic is what made my February, seriously. I barely knew anything about Lewis fandom back then, still I ughed, awwed, laughed, and cried real tears. I don't want to spoil it, author's summary sums it all up - it's a brilliantly written journey of two people keep living/going on, having each other side by side. Go, read it if you haven't already, you just cannot miss it.
> 
> Huge thanks again to my amazing author wendymr, for... everything! For sharing the details and thoughts behind the fic, providing canon facts and resources, answering all the silly questions I bombed you with, guiding me through the fandom. You're the most patient, kindest, best author any artists could ever hope to work with. This Big Bang has been a total blast to me, I'm so grateful I got a chance to create artwork for this wonderful story.
> 
> Also many thanks to all those who involved with the event, spikedluv the awesome mod, the authors and artists, for making it happen and making it fabulous. I think this has become my love ~~and enemy~~ I cannot resist to come back to every year.
> 
> Warning: *If* anyone is taking a look at this before reading the story, chapter headers may or may not spoil the story a bit, as they have chapter titles written over them.

* * *

**Fic Covers**  


* * *

  


* * *

**Chapter Headers**

* * *

  


* * *

**Icons**

* * *

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> My general resource posts [here](http://wallflower18.livejournal.com/tag/%21resources). I took most of the caps myself, based on the episodes wendymr recommended me to check out. Also thanks to the people over at [LJ Lewis community](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/) which wendymr also recced to me, it's really a lovely place with nice activity, skimming through the comm got me inspired and motivated.


End file.
